En Busca de la Felicidad
by Sthefynice
Summary: Harry se arrepiente de muchas cosas, y su espíritu navideño ha decaído drásticamente. Hermione sólo quiere estar para él y quiere verlo feliz, más no sabe cómo. ¿Quién dijo alguna vez que estar feliz consigo mismo, a pesar de todos los tropiezos, podía resultar sencillo?


**En Busca de la Felicidad**

 **Sinopsis:** Harry se arrepiente de muchas cosas, y su espíritu navideño ha decaído drásticamente. Hermione sólo quiere estar para él y quiere verlo feliz, más no sabe cómo. ¿Quién dijo alguna vez que estar feliz consigo mismo, a pesar de todos los tropiezos, podía resultar sencillo?

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus diversos personajes y criaturas, no me pertenecen. Todo es obra de J. K. Rowling, los derechos cinematográficos corren a cuenta de Warner. Nada me pertenece acá, salvo mis feels y mis ganas de seguir escribiendo aunque sea patrañas.

 _Ésta historia fue concebida originalmente para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Dedicado especialmente para... ¡ **Tavata!**_

 **Petición sencilla: **_"Una historia tierna de Harry Potter recibiendo chocolate como regalo de Navidad (Todos merecen recibir chocolate en Navidad)"_ Sí, **Tavata** , éste pequeño presente es para ti. Había preguntado de manera encubierta cuáles eran las parejas que te gustaría leer acá, así que te tomé la palabra con una de tus opciones. Cuestión aparte que tenía algo de tiempo sin escribir de una pareja heterosexual, así que... :) Jeje, espero de todo corazón que te guste. Y nuevamente, disculpa la tardanza. Es mi primera vez escribiendo de ambas parejas, así que cualquier queja/crítica es bienvenida.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** La historia se ubica cronológicamente pocos días después de la Batalla Final. Puede que me haya saltado algunos detalles del cannon, por el Bien Mayor, pero traté todo lo posible para que no afectara tanto. Me gustó bastante la película de _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"_ , así que parte de ello se coló por acá. Aunque si les soy sincera, la petición en sí no representaba la búsqueda de un plot adicional, pero what the hell, quería ensayar con esto. Esto será un short-fic, con ligero Harmony.

Disfruten la lectura~

* * *

 **I.**

Los días posteriores a la Segunda Guerra pasaron con suma tristeza. Y no era para menos, pues el Mundo Mágico había perdido a una gran cantidad de personas, aurores e incluso estudiantes, ya sin ningún futuro posible en la vida, sin ningún futuro posible en absoluto. Era un pensamiento que por mucha tristeza que conllevaba, no dejaba de ser cierto, y eso muy bien lo sabía la mayoría. Se había creado una barrera en general que marcaba la diferencia entre aquellos que perdieron a sus familiares o a un ser querido en su vida, como aquellos tantos otros que perdieron a su pareja, a un amigo o incluso, a toda su familia, quedando huérfano en el mundo: Teddy Lupin era un fiel ejemplo de ello. Por ese motivo fue que Harry Potter asumió una carga que con mucho gusto atendería.

Porque ya lo peor había ocurrido, y lo mejor de todo era que con esfuerzo lo había conseguido: poner punto final a la existencia del que una vez fue el gran lord Voldemort.

Pero… dicho fin había traído consigo múltiples heridas. Y no sólo para él, sino para Ron, para Hermione… para todos los que conocía y apreciaba. Pensar en los Weasleys sin Fred, resultaba doloroso. De por sí, ya no podía mirarles fijamente a la cara porque Harry creía ciegamente que era su culpa, ¿no es así? Al final terminó arrastrándolos hacia una guerra que había resultado bastante mortal y peligrosa, había cometido tantos errores en una sola noche que realmente dudaba mucho de perdonarse algún día.

—No es tu culpa, Harry. —Le susurró casi afónica Hermione una noche, mientras apoyaba su mano contra la de él. Ambos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, con la diferencia de que la única que seguía continuando con sus estudios, era ella. Les había insistido a sus dos mejores amigos que culminaran sus estudios a su lado, como antaño, pero se detuvo a tiempo al comprobar que todos ya tenían distintas prioridades en la vida y buscaban ampliar nuevos horizontes, a su manera. No obstante, le era difícil morderse la lengua para no presionarlos, pero tenía que intentarlo. A fin de cuentas, al menos sabía que con el tema del trabajo no tenía de qué preocuparse: Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual Ministro de Magia, les había ofrecido a las personas que se involucraron activamente en la Batalla, puestos seguros para la Academia de Aurores, oferta que ni Ron ni el Salvador del Mundo Mágico se les pasó por la mente rechazar. Ya que ambos pensaron igual en ese aspecto: se asegurarían que su Mundo se mantendría sano y salvo, sin tanto loco suelto en la calle y desde luego, sin ningún psicótico con complejo de Sangre Pura sediento de vengar a su lord, ni nada que se le parezca. Ya bastante habían tenido de prejuicios en el pasado, muchas gracias.

Aunque desde luego, una cosa era decirlo y otra saber cómo sobrellevarlo.

Harry le sonrió a su amiga, apartando de inmediato la mirada. Pero Hermione era muy lista como para dejarse engañar tan fácil. _"No sonrías si no tienes ganas",_ quiso decirle. Pero tenía la leve sensación de que al mismo tiempo, su amigo terminara por desmoronarse, cerrándose de manera emocional hacia ella, y tampoco era la idea, no era lo que buscaba. Y honestamente, era lo último que quería, ya que en momentos como éste era en dónde se daba cuenta que ella había estado para Harry durante varios años de su vida, y le costaba la idea de no poder seguir compartiendo esta clase de intimidad con él.

 _"_ _Ah, pero no olvides que él se va a casar"_ , susurró una voz grave en su mente, bastante parecida a su recriminatoria conciencia. Por un momento, hasta ella misma se había extrañado de su reproche interno, ¿eso qué tenía que ver con intentar... consolarle? Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que luego de la boda, cabía la posibilidad de que no volviese a ver a Harry durante un buen tiempo, porque estaría ocupado distribuyendo su tiempo libre entre su trabajo y su futura esposa. Hermione se estremeció de tan sólo imaginar la escena, incapaz de seguir el rumbo de sus tormentosos pensamientos; sin pensarlo mucho, puso cara de circunstancias, y se soltó de la calidez que emanaba de las manos de Harry con brusquedad. Éste sólo pudo mirarla atónito por el hecho.

Ella murmuró entrecortada una disculpa, ya que sin quererlo había levantado sus sospechas con dicha reacción, y se levantó rápidamente con la excusa de que vería a Ron, a quién extrañamente no se veía comiendo por el lugar.

Oh, pero a medida que caminaba, alejándose de él, se admitió a sí misma que era mentira. Tan sólo había sido una patética excusa para salir del lugar y pensar con tranquilidad.

Porque desde hacía semanas que no llegaba a hablar con él, con Ron, en realidad. No llegaban a concretar nada, e igual no era como si ambos tuviesen mucho tiempo para hacerlo, de todos modos. Ya que luego de _aquél_ beso, en la Cámara, dieron por sentado muchas cosas de las que hoy en día no estaban claras para ella; gracias a su mutismo, se había decepcionado de Ron, en muchos sentidos. Porque había creído ingenuamente que cambiaría, después de todo lo que habían vivido en estos últimos meses.

Ya en la puerta del Gran Comedor, observó a lo lejos como Harry, confundido, se pasó una mano por su pelo, alborotándolo más de lo que naturalmente se encontraba. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar y no tardó para que en segundos, una sonriente Ginny Weasley, con mirada comprensiva, se sentara a su lado; poseyendo una de sus manos con rapidez. Harry alzó la vista hacia ella, desorientado, mientras que Ginevra proseguía a envolverlo en una charla de la cuál su amigo desvió la mirada, contrariado, a leguas no teniendo ninguna intención de mantener dicho parloteo.

Y aún así... presentía que su amiga Ginny, siendo consciente de ese hecho parecía no querer dejar de hablar. Como si de alguna manera... ¿obligara a su futuro esposo a escucharla?

Mmm. Algo en la ecuación no cuadraba.

Hermione Granger apretó los labios con fuerza, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Normalmente se mantenía neutra en cuánto a Ginny y a sus decisiones se trataran. Pero es que tampoco podía negar el hecho que su amiga también se estaba equivocando en muchas cosas. Entre ellas, el seguir arrastrando a Harry hacia un compromiso del que todavía claramente no se encontraba preparado.

Porque era muy pronto. Demasiado pronto. No podían simplemente... _casarse_. Como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no tuviesen personas muertas por enterrar todavía, como si las personas aún desaparecidas no tuviesen un hogar y una vida por recuperar. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, todo el asunto le parecía tan... incorrecto. E igual Ginny no tenía la edad legal para casarse, faltando pocos meses para ello, pero dudaba que sus padres se lo permitieran, no mientras ella estuviera en Hogwarts, de todos modos. ¿Qué diría la gente? Aunque... posiblemente eso sería lo que muchas personas esperan de su Salvador, ¿no? Que siguiera los pasos de sus padres: convirtiéndose en Auror para seguir protegiéndolos a todos, y casarse con una hermosa muchacha, de preferencia pelirroja, para así inconscientemente o no, repetir la historia de ellos, culminando eventualmente con la llegada de su primogénito.

Hermione soltó un suspiro que ni sabía que había estado conteniendo, y volvió su vista a Harry, quién se veía imponente y fuera de lugar con su uniforme de Auror en entrenamiento. La verdad, era bastante raro verlo así, destacándose entre la poca población estudiantil que había, la Guerra había aterrorizado a mucha gente y algunos aún no sabían con exactitud qué era lo que querían y buscaban en la vida. Todo sucedió tan repentino y devastador que lo que una vez que consideraron normal en el rumbo de sus vidas, hoy en día les parecía muy fuera de lugar, como si se sintieran desmerecedores de esta nueva e inesperada oportunidad que la vida les presentaba.

Aunque si bien Harry ciertamente se había destacado entre la multitud por diversas razones (la mayoría de éstas siendo de mal presagio), ésta era una de las pocas veces en las que él resaltaba por su ropa. El contraste era evidente, todos los alumnos lucían sus representativas túnicas, y el que uniforme negro y sus botas de cuero... Harry se veía más... varonil.

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un ligero color rosa, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, saliendo finalmente del lugar.

No podía perder el tiempo, tenía muchos deberes pendientes por hacer.

* * *

Respiró con tranquilidad una vez rodeada de libros familiares, y el olor a pergamino nuevo le llamaba. Saludó a los contados presentes que conocía en la Biblioteca, y divisó a una cabellera rubia platinada casi al otro extremo de la habitación. Avanzó decidida hasta llegar a ella, con un pesado libro de Aritmancia en sus manos, y esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarse con una distraída Luna Lovegood leyendo risueña una carta.

Se sentó frente a la Ravenclaw, arrimando incluso su silla. Al notar que su compañera no le prestaba atención, se aclaró la garganta. Con eso bastó. —Oh, Hermione, veo que llegaste. ¿Lista para empezar con nuestro ensayo?

La Gryffindor asintió, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad. — ¿Sigues intercambio correspondencia con ese naturalista del que tanto me habías comentado?

La reluciente sonrisa de Lovegood hablaba por sí sola. —Pues... me pidió que lo acompañara en su próximo viaje apenas nos graduemos. Posiblemente descubramos muchas Criaturas juntos.

Hermione roló ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jamás imaginó que terminara siendo amiga de Luna Lovegood, de entre todas las personas. Pero poco a poco empezó a aprender nuevas cosas de las que en un principio había ignorado y se había negado a investigar en el pasado. Aparte que existía siempre la posibilidad que Luna terminara en una relación bastante seria con nada más y nada menos que el nieto del propio _Newt Scamander_ , y bueno, Hermione no se perdería de las entrevistas exclusivas ni de las posibilidades de codearse con expertos en el área de la magizoología. Oh, se estremecía de placer con todo el conocimiento que podía llegar a adquirir del Mundo Mágico.

Minutos después, llegó Neville Longbottom con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro, por haber llegado veinte minutos tarde. Hermione le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia sin despegar la vista de su pergamino. Al final había asistido y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Sintió un toque en su hombro y vio como Luna estaba de pie, a su lado. —Ya comenzó a nevar, ¿nos vemos afuera?

—Bueno, en realidad... — _"Me gustaría quedarme. Sola"_ , completó en su mente. Pero sabía que diciéndole eso sólo aumentaría la tenacidad de Luna para acompañarle, así que optó por la vía fácil: a caminar se ha dicho.

—Vayamos por nuestros abrigos. —Propuso, queriendo ganar más tiempo. Luna asintió complacida, y ambas salieron del lugar. Neville se había quedado charlando con Hannah Abbot, una Hufflepuff de la cuál Hermione sabía muy poco.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al camino que dividía sus respectivas Casas. Hermione iba a decirle algo, pero enmudeció enseguida al ver como Harry Potter charlaba animadamente con Cho Chang y Ron Weasley, mientras se apoyaba en una de las Estatuas Parlantes. El trío pareció no percatarse de su presencia, pese a estar a pocos metros de distancia.

Luna siguió su mirada, y le apretó la mano. —Pobre Harry, se ve tan... triste.

—Sí. —Respondió de manera ausente.

—Deberíamos regalarle algo en Nochebuena, algo especial. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

La Gryffindor suspiró hastiada, le estaba costando coordinar sus pensamientos al ver que Ron se encontraba allí y no se había dignado en buscarle. —No lo sé, Luna. No lo sé.

Se dio media vuelta y emprendió la mirada, sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca pero no se atrevió a voltear.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** **Tavata** , no quise que fuera un oneshot narrando solamente la escena que querías leer, sino que quise agregarle un poco de plot primero, así que espero no te molestes. Constará de viñetas que se irán actualizando con regularidad. Espero hayas pasado unas buenas navidades, y si te ha agradado hasta ahora lo que va de regalo, ¡pues genial!

¡Feliz 2017 para ti, por cierto!

Volveré con más pronto.


End file.
